Caso de los sentimentos
by William Power
Summary: traducción de: Feelings Turnabout. Autor: Professor Snaglefoompus. Un final que escribí para 'Trials & Tribulations'. Las cosas se salen de control cuando Godot convence a todos en el tribunal que Phoenix esta locamente enamorado de Maya, y los dos eventualmente se vuelven una pareja. Phoenix x Maya
1. Chapter 1

"Me dirigí al templo interior esa noche y en el jardín vi como paso todo…" Iris empezó su testimonio.

"¡Un momento!" Phoenix grito "¡Sacerdotisa Iris! Su testimonio ha cambiado un poco desde ayer. Usted declaro que, la noche del asesinato, usted no fue al Templo interior."

"¡Protesto!" Godot respondió. "¿Lo está haciendo ahora? Que mal para ti, lo que dijo ayer no significa mucho ahora. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas cuando ella declaro que no fue?"

"Amm, yo… estaba en la sala de entrenamiento del Templo interior…" Phoenix dijo.

Godot sacudió la cabeza. Una conversación privada entre los dos no constituye un testimonio. Eso sería propiamente descrito como rumores.

El juez bajo la cabeza. "Hmm… ¿Qué tiene que decir testigo?"

"Y-yo simplemente no podía decir la verdad en ese momento," Iris admitió. "Maya, la mística…  
Es su novia, ¿verdad?"

Phoenix quedo paralizado. "¡…!"

"Yo… no quería ser yo la que le dijera que yo la vi cometer el asesinato…" Iris dijo.

"¡No, espere un minuto!" Phoenix grito, chocando su s palmas contra el escritorio. "¡Mi relación con Maya no tiene nada que ver con el caso!"

Un extraño silencio cayó sobre el tribunal.

Godot agarro su café y sonrío. "¿no querrás decir tu relación _para_ Maya?"

Phoenix miro mientras sudaba. "¿Mi… mi… QUEEEEÉ?"

Godot sonrío de forma malvada. El tenía a Wright acorralado.

Godot azoto su tasa contra el escritorio"¡Su señoría!" el grito. "¡Exijo que el Sr. Wrigth sea removido de este tribunal!"

"¿Bajo qué cargos?" El juez pregunto, inclinando su cabeza solemnemente.

"Como la defensa ha revelado, ¡actualmente está saliendo con Maya Fey! ¡El está envuelto en este caso de manera demasiado personal!"

"Sr. Godot, aun no entiendo lo que quiere decir," El juez dijo.

"Como la acusada ha dicho, ¡Maya es la verdadera asesina! ¡Probablemente Light va a proveer a Iris de una defensa descuidada para salvar a Maya!"

"¡Un momento!" Phoenix grito. "Yo no-"

* * *

Arriba en el estrado, todos empezaron ah hablar entre ellos.

"No lo entiendo," Gumshoe dijo le a la niña a su lado. "¿Qué ocurre entre el Sr. Wright y Maya?"

"El Sr. Nick es la persona especial de Maya la mística," Pearl explico "Algún día se van a casar."

"¿Crees que me inviten a la boda?" Gumshoe sonrío.

"Solo si promete ponerse algo bueno," Pearl ordeno seriamente.

Gumshoe gruño, No había forma de que pudiera costearse un esmoquin con _su_ salario.

* * *

El juez golpeo su mazo para silenciar a todos. "¡Orden! ¡Orden!"

"Fiscal Godot, lo que ha dicho tiene sentido."

Godot sonrío y tomo un gran trago. "Queda perfecto, como los trozos de canela en la espuma del capuchino."

"¿La defensa tiene algo que decir ante esto?"

Phoenix la tenía _de verdad_ difícil para entender lo que había pasado, pero como siempre, el decidió continuar a pesar del abrumador sentimiento de confusión.

"¡Su señoría! ¡La declaración de la fiscalía no tiene sentido! ¡No estoy saliendo con Maya Fey!"

"¡No mienta, Sr. Nick!" Pearl grito desde el estrado.

"¡Sí!" Gumshoe grito. "¡Mentir es malo, amigo!"

"¡ORDEN!" El juez grito, mientras golpeaba su mazo. "¿Podrían los espectadores guardar silencio? ¡Si no dejan de interrumpir este juicio, tendré que pedirle al oficial que los saque de aquí¡"

"¡Por favor, su señoría!" Phoenix le rogo. "Soy perfectamente capaz de representar a mi cliente."

"Dime algo, Light," Godot dijo. "¿Por qué no estuviste en el juicio ayer?"

"Yo… estaba enfermo." Phoenix dijo. "Ya sabias eso."

"¿Y cómo te enfermaste?" Godot presiono.

"Caí a un rio…"

"Después de tratar de cruzar un rio en llamas para tratar de salvar a Maya Fey," Godot concluyo.

Phoenix sonrió tontamente y puso su mano en la cabeza. "Bueno, cuando lo pones así…"

"¿Ya ves?" Godot dijo. "¡La defensa está completamente enamorado de Maya Fey! ¡No hay forma de que pueda proveer un interrogatorio a expensas de indicar que ella es la asesina!"

"¡Protesto! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Maya no tiene nada que ver con el caso! ¡Ella ni siquiera está aquí! ¡Ella todavía está siendo rescatada del Templo interior!"

"¡Suficiente!" El juez dijo. "Por ahora, dejare que el Sr. Wright continúe con su defensa, Pero, si acaso, pereciera que él no puede proveer una defensa objetiva debido a… otras consideraciones, tendré que removerlo. ¿Entendido?"

Phoenix asentó. "Entendido su señoría."

* * *

EL juicio continuo, y la defensa de Phoenix se mantenía tan buena como siempre. Logro pasar a través de las mentiras de Iris para revelar la existencia de su gemela malvada Dahlia.

"La Srta. Hawthorne sentía rencor hacia mí, ¿verdad?" Phoenix presiono.

"Yo… no se dé que habla," Iris mintió. "Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso hace dos días."

"Fue en mi juicio en el que Dahlia Hawthorne fue sentenciada a muerte. Y la abogada en ese caso era Mia Fey, ¡la hermana de Maya! ¡Eso hace dos conexiones con ella y este caso!"

"¡Noooooo!" Iris grito, mientras su cabello volaba hacia atrás.

"¡Protesto!" Godot grito, "¿Light, de verdad-?"

Godot fue interrumpido por polítono que se escuchaba bastante alto.

"Godot al habla," Godot dijo, tomando su teléfono.

"¡Sr. Godot!" El juez dijo seriamente. "¡Ahora no es momento para tomar llamadas!"

"Ya veo. ¿Y viene con ella inmediatamente? Bien."

Godot colgó el teléfono.

"Me disculpo por la interrupción, su señoría," Godot dijo. "Ese era Miles Edgeworth. Parece que han encontrado a la prometida de la defensa."

"¡¿Qué?!" Phoenix grito. "¿Cómo pasamos Maya y yo de estar saliendo a estar comprometidos?"

"¡Aha!" Godot grito. "¡Así que admites que estas saliendo con Maya Fey!"

"¡No! Yo-"

"Ah, amor joven…" El juez reflexiono. "Si necesita un juez para supervisar la ceremonia, estaría feliz de hacerle el favor a usted, Sr. Wright."

Phoenix sujeto su cabeza con sus manos. Este definitivamente no era su día.

"Ella ya viene con Miles Edgeworth y Franziska von Karma," Godot dijo. "Pido veinte minutos de descanso para que la defensa pueda checar a su novia y asegurase de que está bien."

"Pero estaba a punto de probar la conexión entre Dahlia y este caso." Phoenix dijo.

"¡Ha!" Godot rio. "Perdóname, Light, Pero eso de una gemela malvada suena como un truco barato que te sacaste de una horrible novela de detectives. ¿Honestamente crees que nos la vamos a creer?"

"¡Pero Dahlia tiene un motivo perfecto! ¡Ella me odia a mí y a las Fey! ¡No puedes decir que no es sospechosa!"

"¡Dahlia Hawthorne fue ejecutada hace un mes, Light! ¡Ella no pudo hacerlo! A menos que propongas que la sacerdotisa Iris tenga _otra_ gemela malvada de la que nadie ha escuchado hablar."

"La fiscalía tiene un buen punto," El juez dijo. "Esa historia de una gemela malvada suena muy improbable."

Phoenix azoto sus manos contra el escritorio. "¡Por favor su señoría! ¡Haga que la testigo testifique sobre su hermana! ¡Estoy seguro de que aclarara las cosas!"

"¡Protesto! ¡Dahlia Hawthorne está muerta! ¡Ella no tiene relevancia en el caso!"

"¡Protesto! ¡Ella es relevante! Como acabo de demostrar, ¡ella tiene perfectos motivos!"

"¡Protesto! ¡Si ese motivo de venganza funciona con Dahlia, entonces también funciona con Iris! ¡Ella quería venganza sobre ti por matar a su hermana!"

Phoenix empezó a sudar. "Esto no es bueno…" El dijo en silencio.

El juez cerró sus ojos para pensar. "Testigo, por favor podría…"

¡BOOM!

Hubo un gran ruido mientras las puertas del tribunal se abrían.

"¡Niiiiiiiiiiick!"

Phoenix podría reconocer esa voz donde fuera, incluso si no hubiera esta desesperadamente esperando a oírla por los últimos días. Era Maya.

"¡Maya!" Phoenix grito.

Maya corrió hacia Phoenix, Hábilmente saltando sobre el portón que mantenía a los espectadores fuera del tribunal en sí. Phoenix extendió sus brazos, listo para recibir a Maya, y los dos se abrazaron.

El tribunal entero hiso 'awww'.

"¡Maya! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estaba tan preocupado!"

"Estoy bien," Maya dijo. "¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Es cierto que intentaste cruzar un puente en llamas?"

"Em… creo que si lo hice," Phoenix dijo, sonriendo estúpidamente.

Maya le dio una sonrisa tímida. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido, Nick?"

"Yo… no estaba pensando al respecto," Phoenix admitió. "Todo lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de podías estar en problemas, y que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarte."

"Te amo, Nick," Maya dijo.

Entonces ella lo beso.

El 'AWWW' creció aun mas en todo el tribunal.

"¡Esto apesta!" Larry Butz dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Gumshoe pregunto.

"Si Nick y Maya se casan, ¡eso significaría que no podre salir con ella!"

Pearl cacheteo a Larry. "¡Tu deja a mi prima en paz!"

* * *

"Siguen siendo estúpidos estúpidos," Franziska von Karma dijo, viendo la escena con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, pero siguen siendo estúpidos enamorados," Edgeworth dijo. "Si no estuviera tan inflexiblemente opuesto a exhibiciones de cariño en público, diría que esto es muy tierno."

* * *

"Bueno, eso aclara las cosa," El juez dijo. "Si quieren, puedo hacer la ceremonia matrimonial aquí mismo."

"¿Matrimonio?" Maya pregunto, con la mandíbula caída por la sorpresa. "¿Nick, qué le has estado diciendo a todos acerca de mi?"

"¡N-nada!" Phoenix protesto.

"Usted, Phoenix Wright, acepta a esta mujer para estar juntos y cuid-"

"¡PROTESTO!" Phoenix grito.

Un látigo voló por el aire y golpeo a Phoenix en la cabeza. "¡Auch!"

"¡No interrumpas el momento, estúpido!" Franziska von Karma ordeno. "¡Acepta casarte con ella!"

"Pero… pero…" Phoenix busco una manera de librase de este embrollo. "¡No tengo un anillo de compromiso!"

Todos gruñeron.

"Sr. Wright, que decepcionante," El juez dijo. "Esperaba que un abogado de su calibre viniera mejor preparado."

"Lo siento, su señoría," Phoenix se disculpo.

"En ese caso, esta boda tendrá que ser pospuesta hasta otra fecha. Por favor asegúrese de venir preparado para entonces."

"Lo estaré," Phoenix prometió.

Y seis mese después, lo estuvo.


	2. Chapter 2

El caso fue todo un éxito. Phoenix demostró la inocencia de Iris, y Godot fue enviado a prisión por asesinato. Phoenix estaba contento- descubrir que el fiscal era el verdadero asesino le trajo recuerdos del caso contra Manfred Von Karma.

Phoenix esperaba tener tiempo para hablar con Maya y explicarle que toda esa cosa del matrimonio no fue más que un mal entendido-después de todo el Juez apenas entendía las cosas correctamente—pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, todos sus amigos aparecieron para felicitarlo.

"¡Lo lograste, amigo!" Dijo Gumshoe.

"Una admirable demostración, a pesar de todas las fallas en tu caso," Dijo Edgeworth.

_Típico de Edgeworth,_ pensó Phoenix cuando escucho el cumplido tan retorcido. Él empezó a responder cuando fue tacleado por Pearl.

"¡Sr. Nick! ¡Estoy tan contenta por usted y Maya la mística!" Dijo Pearls emocionada. "¡Siempre supe que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta y ahora se van a casar y ahora podre ser la dama de honor!"

"¡Woah woah!" Dijo Maya. "Pearly, creo que te estás tomando esta cosa del matrimonio un poco rápido."

Phoenix suspiro de alivio. Gracias al cielo que Maya no parecía haber enloquecido igual que todos por la idea de que ellos se casaran.

"Ya lo tengo," Dijo Larry Butz. "¡Quieres que Franzy se la dama de honor! Ella se _vería_ muy ardiente en un vestido…"

El látigo de Franziska voló por los aires y golpeo la cara de Larry. "¡Silencio, estúpido!"

"Si, señora," Dijo Larry obedientemente.

"¡Esto del matrimonio es tan emocionante!" Dijo Gumshoe. "¿Ya escogieron una fecha para la boda?"

"¡Debemos hacer una fiesta!" Pearls dijo emocionada. "¡Para celebrar!"

"¡Si, vamos todos a conseguir algo de comer!" Dijo Larry.

"¿Protesto?" Phoenix protesto débilmente. "Maya y yo no podemos- Nosotros no-"

Franziska azoto a Phoenix con el látigo. "¡Dilo ya, estúpido! ¡No tartamudez!"

"¡Maya y yo tenemos que hablar!" Phoenix desembucho. "¡En privado!"

Larry chiflo. "¡Nick, que _perro_!"

"¡Ya oí, amigo!" Dijo Gumdhoe. "¡Nos adelantamos al restaurante, y nos vemos allá! ¡Vamos todos!"

El grupo empezó a irse de la sala. Iris le dio a Phoenix una mirada de anhelo mientras se iba, y Edgeworth les dio una sonrisa a la pareja. "No se tarden, o no quedara nada más que el recibo," dijo Edgeworth.

Finalmente todos se fueron excepto por Phoenix y Maya.

"¿Estás bien, Maya?" Pregunto Phoenix. "Estaba preocupado por ti por estar atrapada en el Templo Interior."

Maya sonrió. "Estoy bien, Nick. Solo estoy un poco confundida, eso es todo. ¿Por qué le dijiste a todos que nos íbamos a casar?"

"¡No lo hice!" Dijo Phoenix. "Yo- eso es, _ellos_- no es-"

"¿Por qué estas tan molesto, Nick?" Maya le pregunto a Phoenix dándole una sonrisa tímida. "¿te _quieres_ casar?"

"¡Sí! ¡Digo, no! ¿Digo, si?"

Maya se rió. "¡Es tan divertido jugar contigo, Nick! Así que vamos, dime qué pasa."

Phoenix se sentó en una de las bancas de la sala. "Godot trato de convencer a todos que tu y yo estábamos saliendo."

Maya parecía confundida. "¿saliendo a donde?"

"Salir como en una _cita_," Phoenix explico. "Como una pareja romántica. Dos personas que se aman y van a lugares juntos y esa clase de cosas."

"Sé lo que es una pareja romántica, Nick," Maya dijo seriamente. "No soy una niña, sabes. Vi acerca de ellos en el Samurái de acero."

_Oh vaya_, Pensó Phoenix.

"Cuando un héroe Samurái y la hermosa princesa se enamoran, él Samurái derrota malvados villanos en su nombre," Maya explico. "Y le compra chocolate. Mucho chocolate. ¿Por qué no me compras chocolates, Nick?"

_Creo que ya tuviste mucha azúcar hoy,_ pensó Phoenix. "No estoy hecho de dinero, Maya. No puedo costearme chocolates. Yo ya gasto demasiado comprándote hamburguesas."

"Que codo eres, Nick," Dijo Maya. "Vamos, ¿No quieres hacer a tu hermosa princesa feliz?"

"¡No eres mi princesa!" Dijo Phoenix.

"Pero hacemos todo juntos," Maya insistió. "Y nos preocupamos el uno por el otro. Tu dijiste que eso nos hace una pareja."

"¡Hay- Hay mucho mas en ser una pareja que eso!" Dijo Phoenix.

"¿Cómo qué?" Maya pregunto.

Phoenix reflexiono. Él no estaba seguro que le faltaba ver. Después de todo, él no ha estado en una relación seria, y viendo que su relación con Dahlia Hawthorne había sido demostrada como una farsa…

"Em… ¿No lo sé?" Pregunto Phoenix.

Maya se rió. "Está bien, Nick. No es como si quisiera salir contigo. Te quiero demasiado."

Phoenix sonrío. Finalmente él y Maya estaban en las mismas. "Yo también." Dijo él.

Phoenix y Maya se abrazaron en una manera especial para 'mejores amigos'.

"Supongo que todos estarán decepcionados de oír que no vamos a salir," Dijo Maya.

"Probablemente lo estarán," Phoenix asentó. "Pero no me preocupa, siempre y cuando sea _tu_ la que le diga a Pearls."

* * *

Ya habiendo superado la parte difícil, Phoenix y Maya platicaron el camino entero al restaurante.

"Entonces esta es que, ¿la tercera vez que te echan cargos de asesinato?" Pregunto Phoenix. "Eres afortunada de tenerme alrededor. O de lo contrario estarías en prisión."

"Y tú eres afortunado de tenerme a _mí_, de lo contrario no ganarías ni un caso," Maya dijo.

Phoenix se rió. "Nadie te dijo esto, pero solo te tengo alrededor porque puedes canalizar a Mia. Ella es la Fey con la que salgo."

Maya resoplo. "¿Y qué hay de Pearly? ¿A caso me reemplazaras con ella?"

"Quizá cuando ella crezca," Dijo Phoenix. Se veía aterrador cuando Pearl canalizaba a Mia. _De verdad _aterrador. Ver que a su niña de diez años favorita le crezcan enormes senos _no_ era una imagen muy bonita.

Finalmente, los dos llegaron al restaurante donde todo mundo estaba.

"¡Llegaron, amigos!" Dijo Gumshoe.

Phoenix y Maya se sentaron en una mesa con todos sus amigos y semi-amigos como Edgeworth. Las mujeres estaba de un lado de la mesa, y los hombres estaban del otro.

"Eso tomo más de lo esperado," Larry sonrío. "¿Te quedaste para liar con Maya por un poco más, eh?"

"¿Liarse?" Maya pregunto. "¿Qué es eso?"

Larry se desanimo. "¿No sabes lo que es liarse?"

"No," Dijo Maya. "¿Qué es?"

Usando unas cuantas palabras _discretas_, Edgeworth se inclino al otro lado de la mesa para susurrarle al oído la respuesta.

"¡EW!" Maya dijo. "¿Por qué alguien querría hacer ESO?"

Maya le dio una mirada de repulsión a Larry y alejo su silla de él, aunque estuvieran del lado opuesto de la mesa.

"¡Si alguien intenta eso conmigo, le daré un puñetazo en la nariz!" Maya dijo de forma energética.

Franziska asentó aprobatoriamente. "Parece que no eres tan estupida."

Larry estaba confundido. "¡Pero-pero! ¡Ustedes dos se besaron en el tribunal! ¡Todos lo vimos!"

Phoenix se sonrojo, y si él lo hubiera visto, él hubiera visto que Maya también se sonrojo. "Eso fue una cosa de una sola vez," él dijo.

Pearl le dio a Phoenix una mirada asesina. "Pero aun así se casaran, ¿_verdad_, Señor Nick?"

"Am seguro," Dijo Phoenix. "Solo tenemos que encontrar un velo lo bastante grande para que cubra el moño de Maya"

"¡No es un moño!" Maya insistió enojada. "¡Di eso de nuevo, y puede que no me case contigo!"

Pearl resolló.

"¡Por favor no hable del moño de Maya la mística!" Ella le rogo a Phoenix.

"¡_No_ es un moño!" Maya dijo. Golpeando la mesa, logrando que se cayera comida encima de Phoenix.

"Bien hecho, Maya," Dijo Phoenix. "Conseguir un traje de lavado en seco cuesta bastante."

"Yo te ayudo a limpiarte," Iris dijo ofreciéndose de inmediato. "Solo necesitamos una toallita humeda de la cocina."

Iris arrastro a Phoenix de forma forzada a la cocina y cerró la puerta atrás de ella. Entonces se volteo a Phoenix.

"feenie, tenemos que hablar," Dijo Iris.

"¿De qué?" Phoenix pregunto, un poco fuera de lugar por la actitud seria de Iris y el uso del viejo apodo de Dahlia para él.

"Es difícil para mí decir esto," Dijo Iris. "Pero tengo que decirte la verdad de cuando salías con mi hermana."

"¿La verdad?" Pregunto Phoenix. "Ya sé la verdad. Dahlia estaba saliendo conmigo para conseguir el pendiente."

"No es eso," Dijo Iris, mirando hacia abajo. "Tu… solo viste a mi hermana dos veces."

"¿Dos?" Pregunto Phoenix. "¡La vi todos los días durante meses!"

"No de verdad," Dijo Iris. "La viste en la corte, eso es verdad, pero el resto del tiempo… esa era yo, pretendiendo ser ella."

Iris tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. "Ella quería matarte, pero la convencí que no lo hiciera. Pensé que si pretendía ser ella, podría tomar el pendiente de regreso, y tu no tendrías que salir lastimado…"

Phoenix estaba sorprendido. ¿_Iris_ era con la que estuvo saliendo esos seis meses?

En cierta forma, tenía sentido. La Dahlia que vio en el tribunal… la chica malvada que trato de matarlo… ella no podía ser la misma que amo. Él se dijo esto una y otra vez, hace muchos años. Pero aprender que era _verdad_…

Como era de costumbre en su vida, todo se ha puesto de cabeza.

"Iris. Yo… yo…"

"Es por eso que pedí que fueras mi abogado," Iris dijo, cabizbaja. "Sabía que si algo pasaba, tú me ayudarías… Feenie…"

"No lo puedo creer…" Dijo Phoenix, mas para sí mismo que para cualquier otro.

"Lo siento," Dijo Iris. "Tú te vas a casar con Maya la mística. Yo solo… tenía que decírtelo."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Iris se dio la vuelta y corrió de la cocina. Phoenix se quedo parado, tratando de absorber lo que ella dijo. Eventualmente, se limpio y se regreso con los demás.

"¿Qué le dijiste a Iris?" Pregunto Maya. "Ella salió corriendo, llorando."

"Yo… luego te digo," Dijo Phoenix. Pearls le estaba dando una mirada de sospecha.

"Pero parecía muy molesta," Dijo Maya.

"No me molestaría mucho por ello," Dijo Edgeworth, fríamente. "La mayoría de mis clientes actúan igual cuando oyen hablar de mis cuotas."


	3. Chapter 3

Mas tarde esa noche, Phoenix, Maya y Pearl regresaron al Bufete Wright & Co. Phoenix se sentó en el sofá y suspiro. Ha sido un día largo.

"Voy a llevar a Pearly a la cama," Maya se ofreció.

"Pero no estoy cansada," Pearl bostezo.

"Pues _yo_ sí," Murmuro Phoenix. "Es hora de ir a la cama, Pearls."

Pero aun después de que ella fue puesta en la cama, Pearl se rehusó a dormir sin un cuento para dormir. "Cuénteme un cuento, Maya la mística," Ella rogo.

Maya gruño. "Solo duerme, Pearly."

"Puede ir así. Había una vez una chica de verdad hermosa." Dijo Pearl. "Todos los chico en Kurain estaban enamorados de ella porque era hermosa, pero ella solo quería a su alguien especial."

Pearl estaba saltando de emoción ahora. "Y ese alguien era este apuesto abogado llamado Phoenix Wright. Y él amaba a la chica…"

"Y él y Franziska se casaron," Interrumpió Phoenix. "Fin. Ve a dormir ahora, Pearls."

Pearl inmediatamente protesto, pero Phoenix cerró la puerta y se fue. Maya le siguió, riendo.

"Ahora Pearly estará muy enojada contigo," Dijo Maya.

Phoeinx se encogió de hombros. "Ella se enojara conmigo de todas formas, cuando descubra que no nos vamos a casar. No es que me importe; ha sido un día largo. Estoy cansado."

"Yo también," Maya sonrió. "Ser acusada de asesinato de verdad agota a una chica."

"A sí, yo hubiera creído que ya te habías acostumbrado para este entonces," Dijo Phoenix.

"Creo que ya me acostumbre," Dijo Maya. "Lo tome mejor que Iris lo hiso, apenas si pestañe, y ella estaba llorando sus ojos."

Phoenix gruño. Él no podía evitarlo, El había decidido poner 'reflejarse en el bombazo que Iris desvelo' en su lista de cosas por hacer después de que se fuera a dormir. Hablar de Iris con Maya era algo que definitivamente no quería hacer ahora.

"Note que ella lloro bastante," Dijo Maya pensativa. "Entonces, ¿Qué le dijiste en el restaurante para que se molestara tanto? Dijiste que me lo dirías después."

"¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?" Pregunto Phoenix. "Quiero ir a dormir."

"¿El caso está sin resolver o algo?" Pregunto Maya. "¿Godot pidió una apelación? No sé qué otra cosa haría que Iris llorara de esa manera."

Phoenix suspiro. "No, no ve haber ninguna apelación," Dijo él. "Probé que Iris no mato a Misty la Mística, y así es como termina. ¿Puedo ir a dormir ahora?"

"¿M-m-m-m _Misty la mística_?" Maya dijo sin pensar. "Quieres decir, ¿MAMÁ? ¡Pensé que era Elise Deauxnim la que fue asesinada!"

_Uh oh_, pensó Phoenix. Él había olvidado que Maya no había sido rescatada después de que se revelara la identidad de Elise Deauxnim.

"Resulta… resulta que Elise Deauxnim era en realidad Misty la mística," Dijo Phoenix. "Tu madre."

"¡WAAAAAAAH!" Maya empezó a llorar. "¡Mi madre está muerta!"

"Lo siento," Phoenix dijo débilmente.

Maya agarro a Phoenix del traje, y lo miro directamente a sus ojos con una mirada de suplica, y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. "No es cierto, no. P-primero mi hermana y ahora mamá… Dime que estas bromeando, por favor."

Phoenix sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Es… la verdad Maya."

"¡Mamáaaaaaa!" Maya grito.

Phoenix abrazo a Maya con consolación. "Mira, no pasa nada," Dijo él. "Aun me tienes a mí y Pearls. Y no es como si no pudieras verla de nuevo. Pearls puede canalizarla cuando tú quieras."

Maya se aferro a Phoenix con una fuerza sorprendente, así que él no podía irse aun si lo quisiera. Era una situación un tanto incomoda, Tener a una chica aferrada a ti mientras ella está llorando, pero Phoenix estaba preocupado por Maya, así que no se sintió incomodo. Solo siguió diciendo cosas alentadoras a Maya, dándole palmadas en la espalda cada tanto, y eventualmente, sus sollozares sosegaron a respiraciones fuertes.

Cuando ella estaba lista, Maya dejo ir a Phoenix, y se limpio con su manga.

"Lo siento," Dijo Maya. "No debería estar actuando así."

"No, no tienes nada que lamentar." Dijo Phoenix. "Estas triste por tu madre. Lo entiendo."

"Soy una adulta. Los adultos no lloran," Dijo Maya.

"Godot lloro el día de hoy, y él es un adulto," Phoenix puntualizo. "Los adultos tienen permitido tener sentimientos, también, sabes."

Maya sonrió. "Gracias, Nick. Eres un gran amigo. Si no fuera por ti. No sé qué sería de mi."

"Te amo, Nick," Maya le susurro. "Es tan triste. Nunca pude decirle a mi madre que la amaba. Ella se fue cuando yo tenía dos."

"Ella lo sabía," Dijo Phoenix. "Tu madre te amaba. Es por eso que ella llevaba el talismán."

"¿Qué talismán?" Pregunto Maya.

Phoenix busco en sus bolsillos y saco el talismán con una foto de Mia y Maya. Los ojos de Maya se agrandaron mientras miraba. "¿Esto era de mi madre?"

"Ella lo tenía consigo cuando murió," Dijo Phoenix. "Ella las tenía a las dos cerca de su corazón."

Maya estaba llorando de nuevo. Phoenix lo noto. Pero esta vez, ella se veía más feliz que triste.

"Gracias," Dijo Maya. "Por todo."

Ella beso a Phoenix rápidamente, entonces se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Phoenix se levanto temprano en la mañana. Él no tuvo una muy buena noche. Aunque muchas cosas se resolvieron, muchas cosas estaban por ser resueltas.

Primero, Phoenix tenía esta clase de sentimiento por Iris.

No había forma de negar que él estuviera locamente enamorado de Dahlia. Esa es, Iris. Le había tomado bastante superarlo y empezar a salir con otras mujeres, especialmente con la falta de cierre. Después de todo, que tu novia trate de matarte de repente no es exactamente algo fácil de olvidar.

Era raro, en cierta forma. En esos días, él estaba convencido de que la chica con la que salió no era una asesina. Y ahora, años después, resulta que es cierto.

¿Pero era la aparición de su vieja novia era suficiente para hacer que dejara de preocuparse por su nueva novia?

_Woa, espera, ¿__**Nueva**__ novia? ¿De dónde vino __**eso**__?_ Phoenix se pregunto. Maya era su compañera. No su novia.

Pero ellos se _habían_ besado el otro día. Dos veces, y todos creen que se van a casar.

Ugh. La vida es confusa.

Phoenix se levanto y se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Checo su reloj. Pearl y Maya no estarían levantas hasta dentro de una hora, a lo mucho. Perfecto. Más tiempo para preocuparse por su vida.

Phoenix suspiro. Si solo hubiera alguien con el que pudiera hablar acerca de lo que está pasando…

Pero no. No había nadie. Ninguno de sus amigos lo conocía cuando salía con Dahlia, excepto Larry, y ese año el estaba en el extranjero…

Espera. Había una persona con la que pudiera hablar acerca de él y Dahlia.

Mia.

Mia sabía todo sobre Maya también. Era _perfecto_. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era ver si Maya o Pearl estaban despiertas.

Phoenix miro al cuarto de Maya. Ella aun estaba durmiendo.

Él miro al cuarto Pearl. Ella también estaba durmiendo. Maldición. Él estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando…

"¿Sr. Nick?"

"¿Pearl?" Pregunto Phoenix. "¿Estas despiertas?"

"Usted me despertó," Dijo Pearl, bostezando. "¿Por?"

"Quiero hablar con Mia," Dijo Phoenix.

"Es muy temprano para canalizar," Dijo Pearl. "Voy a dormir."

"Por favor, Pearl," Dijo Phoeinx. "Es importante que hable con Mia."

"Tengo _sueño_," Dijo Pearl. "Y ella estirara mis ropas como la última vez. No."

Suspiro Phoenix. "Quiero preguntarle sobre Maya," Él dijo. "Es… cosas para mayores, sobre el amor."

Pearl empezó a hablar con entusiasmo. "Aw… eso es tan tierno. Okay, Sr. Nick."

Pearl cerró sus ojos y convoco el espíritu de Mia. Y así, Mia estaba allí sentada ante Phoenix, viéndose un poco rara en pijamas de conejito.

"Hola Phoenix," Dijo Mia, sonriendo. "¿No crees que es un poco temprano para canalizar?"

"Creo que si," Dijo Phoenix. "Pero tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿Sobre qué? ¿El caso de ayer? No tienes de que preocuparte. Creo que hiciste un gran trabajo, Phoenix."

"No, no. Quiero hablar acerca de mi vida amorosa."

Mia pestaño. "Bieeeeeen. _Eso_ fue inesperado."

Phoenix sonrió estúpidamente. "Am… lo siento. Creo que debí haberlo edificado."

"Esta bien," Dijo Mia, sintiéndose un poco confiada. "_creo_ que puedo intentar ayudar. ¿Cuál es la chica con la que quieres salir? ¿Es esa tal Franziska de la que tanto he oído?"

"_¿Franziska?_" Phoenix empezó a repetir. "No, no, no, no, no."

"¿Entonces es Lana Skye?" Mia pregunto.

"No, no he visto a Lana en casi un año," Dijo Phoenix.

Mia parecía confundida. Esas eran las únicas chicas en las que pudo pensar. "Gumshoe no tendrá una hermana, ¿verdad?" Ella pregunto.

"No, es- es algo difícil de decir- ella… es pariente tuya."

"¿Maya?" Pregunto Mia. "¿De verdad? Siempre pensé que estabas enamorado de ella…"

Phoenix gruño. ¿Por qué todo mundo creía que él estaba saliendo con Maya? "No, no es Maya. Cuando dije 'pariente tuya' quise decir tu… prima."

Mia inmediatamente se enojo. "_¡¿Pearl?!,_ Más vale que esto sea una broma, Phoenix, porque si no…"

"¡No Pearl! ¡Digo Dahlia Hawthorne!"

Mia ladeo su cabeza por la confusión. "Phoenix, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. Trata de empezar desde el inicio."

Phoenix suspiro. "Hable con Iris ayer," Él empezó. "Ella dijo que nunca Salí con Dahlia. La persona con la que estuve saliendo fue ella, pretendiendo ser Dahlia para conseguir el pendiente."

"Oh…" Dijo Mia. "No lo sabía."

"¡Y ahora todo es una locura!" Exclamo Phoneix. "¡Me tomo una eternidad superar a Dahlia, y ahora ella ha regresado! ¡Solo que ahora no es ella; es Iris, lo que significa que ella nunca intento matarme, así que no debí acercármele desde el inicio, y ahora no sé qué hacer!"

"Phoenix, por favor, cálmate," Dijo Mia. "Entonces… Tu vieja novia regreso, y naturalmente, estas molesto. ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decir?"

"Am… ¿Básicamente?" Phoenix adivino.

"Lo siento, pero no sé mucho de Iris," Dijo Mia. "Nunca la conocí. ¿Cómo se sintió ella al verte de nuevo?"

Phoenix pensó por un momento. "No estoy seguro. Ella parecía algo molesta al respecto."

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no le preguntas como se siente antes de que asumas que ella quiere ser tu novia de nuevo?" Pregunto Mia.

"Has cambiado en los cambiado mucho en los últimos cinco años, quizá ella también lo hizo."

Phoenix sonrió. Es por esto que le pidió a Pearl que canalizara a Mia. De alguna manera, ella aprecia tener siempre la respuesta para todo.

"Muy bien," Dijo Phoenix. "Gracias. Eso voy a hacer."

"Bien," Dijo Mia. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"¿Por qué, no quieres quedarte un poco?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"Normalmente si," Dijo Mia. "Pero ahora que Mamá está muerta, ella y yo tenemos mucho de hacer del otro lado."

"Bueno, divierte en el otro lado entonces," Dijo Phoenix. "¡Trata de no encontrarte con Dahlia!"

Mia sonrió tristemente. "Phoenix, el lugar donde ella está ahora, es una lugar en donde no es posible encontrarnos con ella. Como dije en el tribunal, ella estará sola por un largo tiempo."

"¿Es como dijiste en el tribunal?" Pregunto Phoenix. "¿Dahlia existirá por el resto de la eternidad en un caparazón vacio?"

Mia se encogió de hombros. "Fue su decisión. Ella decidió estar sola a irse con cualquier otro. Quizá algún día ella cambie… pero lo dudo. Ella no le gusta mucha la gente."

"Oh," Dijo Phoenix.

Mia sonrió. "No le digas a nadie, ¿Okay? No se supones que hablemos de lo que le pasa a la gente cuando mueren."


End file.
